


All About…Galahad (A Galahad Character Study)

by China_Rose



Series: Knight Character Studies [4]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_Rose/pseuds/China_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad reveals his inner thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About…Galahad (A Galahad Character Study)

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N 1:** The Knight Character Studies were written for a writing challenge on the King Arthur Fan Fiction Group. This is a companion piece to my All About…Tristan and All About…Lancelot surveys. You don't have to read the others to understand this one but why not read them anyhow and see what Tristan and Lancelot have to say too.  
>  **A/N 2:** Once again, may I remind my readers that I absolutely adore all the knights and I want to assure you that none of them were hurt in the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** Thanks to my beta, Thoks, for taking the time to look at this. It’s good to have you back and working your magic on my stories.  
>  **Reviews and Comments:** Always welcome  
>  **Disclaimer:** No money involved here at all. Believe me if I could make money from writing I wouldn’t be writing fan fic.

[](http://photobucket.com)  
Banner by China Rose

**A Galahad Character Study**

**NAME:** Galahad. *laughs* Who told you my name was Galahad Grumble? It was Gawain right? Not Gawain? Then who? Who? BORS! That lying sack of…oh please. No I am not a twin. DO I even look like his twin? Are you that out of it that you can’t see the difference? For a start he has fair hair, I have dark. Do we need to play spot the difference or are you satisfied that I have answered your stupid question. What? You want me to state my name for the record. Why? Am I under arrest…oh for the love of the gods? Fine my name is GALAHAD. No I am not a Grumble. Who is this Grumble? I am simply Galahad and…listen you idiot we’ve been over this, I am not a twin nor am I a Grumble, and I am me, Galahad, so get over it and let’s move on shall we?

 **LIVING ARRANGEMENTS:** I live in my quarters next to Gawain. Yes I am single so I have a single room. What’s it to you anyway with who I might sleep with? Mind you own business. This is a need to know answer and from where I stand you don’t need to know!!!! Move on.

 **FAVOURITE PASTIMES:** Hunting down idiot journalists who ask stupid questions. _(The interviewer noted that Galahad was becoming belligerent.)_

 **FAVOURITE BOOK:** _It’s My Way or the Highway_ by I. De Cree

 **THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS:** Warm legs.

 **THE WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS:** Cold legs.

 **FAVOURITE SMELLS:** Rain. Its just so invigorating. 

**WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK WHEN YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING:** I don’t want to get up yet! Followed by I want to go home.

 **BATTLE: SCARY OR EXCITING:** You’re kidding right? Hello Mr. Fancy pants, have you ever been in battle? It’s downright scary. _(The interviewer stated that while he hadn’t been in battle at least he wore pants. Be it known that the interviewee reacted negatively to the comment and the interviewer will be pressing charges as a result of the black eye he received. Please note that the interviewee does not have a sense of humour or long pants.)_

 **FAVOURITE FOODS:** Meat…cooked meat…adorned with a hint of mint…or apple…with a variety of vegetables…steamed not boiled…and sweet mead…and what? Next question but I haven’t answered this one yet? Oh you get the drift. Well fine! You are so pushy. Anyone ever tell you that? Excuse me but that was a rhetorical question I am not in the least bit interested in your private life. So what’s the next question?

 **CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA:** Vanilla with fresh fruits of the forest in bed.

 **STORMS, COOL OR SCARY:** Storms are merely a weather front that manifests due to some sort of turbulent activity in the sky. I have no control over what it does, so I am nonplussed by its occurrence. That said though, I would rather be snuggled down in bed during a storm than rampaging across the land in the middle of one, because I hate being soaked through and not able to get dry. No I am not contradicting my earlier statement. I do like the smell of rain but no I don’t like being wet and have no way of drying off. There is quite a difference between the two answers if you took the time to listen you know. 

**FAVOURITE DRINK:** Nectar of the gods with a twist of lemon.

 **IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THE WORLD, WHAT WOULD IT BE:** The Romans would be in Rome and I would be home in Sarmatia. 

**IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT YOURSELF, WHAT WOULD IT BE:** I would wear long pants.

 **HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE:** None of your business you probing piece of…no I am not trying to start another fight but my love life is off limits. So my answer is NO COMMENT!

 **IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL:** What do you think? Half empty of course. When is anything ever half full? Just look at it and think about it for second. If someone hand’s you a drink and its half gone how is it going to get topped up? Magic? Doubt it. No the only thing you find is a half empty cup with little prospect of a refill. I hate my life! 

**WHAT'S IN YOUR ANXIETY CLOSET:** I don’t have a closet I use Gawain’s. Oh, you mean figuratively speaking. I am concerned that people will think I am a cross dresser because for reasons known only to Arthur and the Roman Empire, I am the only knight who has to wear a skirt and I am sorely tired of it. I am as grown up as the rest of them and I have been in just as many battles so why can’t I be like everyone else. I want pants damn it!

 **WHAT'S YOUR LOFTIEST DREAM:** That I command the knights wearing long pants and everyone has to do what I say.

 **WHAT'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE:** Dying wearing a skirt. What do you mean am I a cross dresser? You haven’t listened to a word I have said have you. Let me reiterate it for you and try and focus okay… I am not a cross dresser. It’s just that they won’t let me wear pants. I’m sorry, did you just say my giblets must get cold? Why don’t you ask Gawain he…oh never mind!

 **WHAT DO YOU WISH PEOPLE KNEW ABOUT YOU THAT YOU FEEL THEY DON'T:** That I am a sharing, caring sort of guy. I like long walks on the beach, I love hugs and I am really shy and sensitive. I have no idea why people assume that because I question the odd order that I am an interfering, argumentative tosser. Nothing is further from the truth. You of all people should be able to see, well out of one eye anyway, the sort of person I am. _(The interviewer added a personal comment that Galahad is delusional.)_

 **WHAT OTHER KING ARTHUR CHARACTER WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ANSWER THIS QUESTIONNAIRE:** Hmm I think Bors. Let him sit in the hot seat and see how he likes it…Grumble Twin my arse!

 

**The End**


End file.
